


Future Needs

by ficbear



Series: Guo Jia and the Coalition Against Dong Zhuo [5]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other generals' conversation fills the hall with a dull murmur, but it seems so distant to Guo Jia now that they might as well be miles away. The older man's eyes are dark and inscrutable, and the weight of his attention presses down on Guo Jia. It's as if the strategist is being held in place by an unseen hand, seized in an irresistible grip as subtle as it is strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Needs

Most of the men in the room are clustered around Yuan Shao, basking in the borrowed light of his nobility. Guo Jia should stand with them, ready to offer his lord as many flattering words as he has an appetite for, but the strategist's patience has all but run out. He excuses himself, unflinching in the face of Yuan Shao's obvious disapproval, and takes up a position at the far edge of the hall, letting distance blunt the voices of his lord and the other generals enough to be tolerable.

"You're one of Yuan Shao's men, aren't you?"

Turning towards the voice at his side, the young man bows. "Indeed. I am Guo Jia, one of Lord Yuan Shao's advisors—" He falters as he raises his head, finding himself fixed by a gaze that at once chills and sears him.

Cao Cao smiles, but there is something sharp and cold in the curl of his lips. "I'm pleased to see that Yuan Shao has gathered so many talented officers around him."

For a brief moment, the words that usually come so easily to him are impossible to grasp, and Guo Jia has to wrench himself out of silence by brute force. "Yes," he nods, finally regaining his composure. "My lord certainly has a great deal of talent at his disposal."

"And what do you think of him, Guo Jia?"

The question is quiet enough that there is no danger of anyone but the two of them overhearing it, and yet Guo Jia finds his gaze darting nervously toward the cluster of officers around his lord. Even this far away, he should give only the most superficial response, but somehow the polite fiction he would offer to any other enquirer seems painfully inadequate. Answering honestly would be an absurd risk, and yet Guo Jia cannot bring himself to reply as if he were just another one of Yuan Shao's sycophants.

"I think," he says softly, "that Lord Yuan Shao is the leader needed by the current era."

"Just so." The older man chuckles. "He has exactly the attributes needed to oversee this coalition."

"And yet," Guo Jia continues, holding Cao Cao's gaze, "the future may require a quite different leader."

The other generals' conversation fills the hall with a dull murmur, but it seems so distant to Guo Jia now that they might as well be miles away. The older man's eyes are dark and inscrutable, and the weight of his attention presses down on Guo Jia. It's as if the strategist is being held in place by an unseen hand, seized in an irresistible grip as subtle as it is strong.

Finally Cao Cao breaks the silence between them, and pats the seat beside him. "Share a drink with me, Guo Jia."

 

* * *

 

Despite the austerity of the older man's sparsely-furnished quarters, Guo Jia feels somehow as if he is kneeling before an emperor's throne. Cao Cao rests one hand on the back of his neck, and the strategist is tempted to ignore the command implicit in that firm touch, just so that he can hear Cao Cao say the words out loud. His own lust has been sharpened by an evening's worth of conversation, though, and it will not be denied. He lowers his head, taking the older man's cock deep in his mouth, and begins to work his lips and tongue over the shaft of it. The taste of Cao Cao's skin mingles with the tang of wine still lingering on his tongue, urging him to take more and more, until his lips are pressed to the base of the older man's shaft and his throat is straining to accommodate the hard flesh filling it. His own cock is aching to be touched, and the temptation to slip one hand down to stroke himself only grows stronger as Cao Cao's hand tightens its grip on his neck.

"Undress." Cao Cao orders, pulling the young man's head up by a handful of hair.

Relishing the opportunity to flaunt himself, Guo Jia pushes himself up to his feet and begins to unfasten his robes. Lingering over each garment, the strategist slowly discards layer after layer of clothing until he finally stands naked before the older man. Affecting not even a hint of embarrassment, the young man stands there under Cao Cao's gaze and lets the older man's eyes drink in the sight of his exposed body. Finally yielding to temptation, Guo Jia brings one hand down to grasp his own cock, stroking it lightly.

"Here, boy," Cao Cao says, holding out a little bottle toward him. "Prepare yourself."

The oil warms Guo Jia's skin as it trickles across his fingers, and the rich scent of it brings a smile to his lips; he shouldn't be surprised that Cao Cao would use something like this, but after months of plain fare even the mildest spice delights his palate. Leaning against the edge of the table beside him, Guo Jia rubs the oil slowly along the cleft of his rear, circling his fingertips around the mouth of his ass, firmly and thoroughly slicking his flesh with the liquid. The heat of it is like a soft breath against his skin, and it amplifies the ache inside him tenfold. Now he hungers to be fucked as keenly as if he has languished untouched for days, as if the older man is a sudden oasis in a desert of frustration.

"Please, Sir, don't make me wait…" Guo Jia begs, spreading himself wide open and offering his ass up shamelessly to Cao Cao.

The older man laughs and shoves him down over the table, holding him in place with a heavy hand on his back. "You'll wait as long as I tell you to."

The map laid out on the table's surface creases and ruches beneath Guo Jia, scratching his bare skin with its coarse fabric. The strategist strains against Cao Cao's grip as the tip of the older man's cock brushes against his ass, desperate to feel it inside him, but that firm hand keeps him fixed in place no matter how much he strives against it. Finally the head of Cao Cao's cock sinks into his ass, and even that slight penetration is enough to drive a pitiful moan from the young man's lips. Each inch of hard flesh that forces its way slowly into him wears away a little more of Guo Jia's self-control. "Please, please…" He murmurs, as the older man finally begins to move inside him. "I need it so much, please…"

Unwilling to be provoked, Cao Cao fucks him slowly, mercilessly teasing the strategist with each deep, grinding thrust. Before long Guo Jia is clawing at the cloth of the map beneath him, gripping it with tight, frustrated fingers. It seems to Guo Jia that he's just another territory to be conquered, just another asset to be taken, and the thought makes his body tremble with excitement.

"Take me…" He groans, tense with need as he begs. "Make me yours…"

At last Cao Cao relents, fucking the strategist in fast, brutal strokes that shake Guo Jia's body with their force. The strategist cries out in gratitude, clinging to the table as the older man's hips slam against him. One tight hand grips Guo Jia's wrist and forces his arm up behind his back, twisting it just enough to drive a yelp from him; evidently mere submission isn't enough, and Cao Cao will only be satisfied when the young man has given him as many cries of pain as moans of pleasure.

"You can take more than this, can't you, boy?" Cao Cao abruptly pulls back, and before the strategist can react he has been hauled upright and spun around to face the older man. Another hard shove pushes Guo Jia backward, and he sprawls on his back on the table, his legs spread wide and his arms outstretched to beckon Cao Cao closer. "Don't stop…" The young man pleads, shifting restlessly against the table. "Please, I—"

Cutting off the strategist's words with a hand clamped heavily over his mouth, Cao Cao thrusts forward and slams into him again. Gagged so roughly, Guo Jia only moans louder, and when Cao Cao grasps the young man's cock in his free hand, the strategist feels as if he is beginning to lose his mind. Crying out against hand covering his lips, he gives himself up entirely to the sensation of that hard cock pounding into him, the merciless hand toying with him, the exhilarating loss of control. His hands twist the fabric beneath him as if he means to rip it, and his cries are loud enough that unrestrained they would surely bring the guards rushing in. He can only writhe and squirm under Cao Cao's attentions, as helpless and overwhelmed as if he were in chains.

Cao Cao takes his hand from the strategist's mouth and brings it to rest on his throat, smiling at the soft groan his grip earns from Guo Jia. "Who would have guessed that such an apparently frail young man would turn out to be so skilled?"

"My talents are often overlooked..." Guo Jia replies, pausing as he tries to catch his breath. "But thankfully you seem to know a capable officer when you see one."

With an amused chuckle, Cao Cao eases out of the young man and steps back, taking his seat again. "Come and show me how capable you are, Guo Jia," he orders, beckoning to the strategist. "Let me see what you can do."

"Gladly, Sir." Guo Jia slips down off the table and arranges himself on the older man's lap, settling smoothly into position. Biting his lips to stifle another loud groan, he sinks down and impales himself on Cao Cao's cock in one eager stroke, barely pausing for a moment before he begins to move. He rides the older man slowly at first, savouring the feeling of being filled little by little, and as he watches Cao Cao's expression for signs of disapproval, Guo Jia finds it unnervingly inscrutable. Cao Cao seems to be enjoying his efforts, certainly, but beyond that the strategist has no idea; whether the older man finds him irresistible or merely satisfactory is impossible to tell, and that lack of knowledge only spurs Guo Jia on.

"Such skill…" Cao Cao's tone is warm, but the hand that suddenly grasps Guo Jia's hair and yanks his head back is cruel and cold. "Faster, boy."

Throwing himself into his task wholeheartedly, he clings to the older man's shoulders and slams down onto his cock as if he means to split himself in two. Nothing but the most passionate performance he can give will suffice; anything less than utter abandon will disgrace Guo Jia in his own eyes, let alone in Cao Cao's, and so he rides the older man with all the vigour his body can muster. The breath is knocked from him with each downstroke, and when at last Cao Cao seizes hold of his waist and begins to thrust up into him, the strategist echoes each of the older man's groans with desperate gasps. Overwhelmed by the heat of it filling him, by the tight grip of the hands around his waist and the force of that hard flesh slamming into him, Guo Jia rolls and grinds his hips feverishly until the last wave of Cao Cao's pleasure is spent and he is finally still.

Easing back and climbing down from the older man's lap with as much grace as he can manage, Guo Jia stumbles a little as his aching legs adjust to the movement. He is just about to reach for his discarded clothes when Cao Cao seizes his wrist, pulling him back roughly.

"Come here." Cao Cao orders, pulling the young man close and grabbing hold of his throat. "I'm not finished with you just yet, Fengxiao."

That cruel hand squeezes his throat tightly, and Cao Cao's free hand curls around the strategist's cock once more, stroking it expertly and ruthlessly. A faint choked moan seeps from Guo Jia's lips, and he surrenders to the sensation of it, letting the older man support the weight of his body as he bucks and squirms against him. The pleasure builds rapidly, too quickly to control, and in moments Guo Jia is tumbling headlong into satisfaction. Arching his back, he thrusts up into Cao Cao's grip and pushes against the hand around his throat, crying out hoarsely as he feels the warm spray of come splashing across his chest and stomach.

"Thank you, Sir." He says, breathless and trembling, as he pushes himself shakily to his feet.

Cao Cao laughs, and rests his hand on the young man's shoulder. "What kind of general would I be, if I didn't reward good service?"

 

* * *

 

The night air is cold around Guo Jia as he makes his way back through the camp, and he relishes the touch of it, hoping that the chill might wake him up a little. Most likely he could have stayed all night in Cao Cao's quarters, and perhaps that would have been a wiser choice, but the strategist is keen to be alone, to think undisturbed for a while. There is so much he needs to consider, so much to be weighed up and evaluated, and staying in Cao Cao's presence would only have made the process harder. Even alone, Guo Jia struggles to make sense of his options. Conflicting urges pull at him, and his judgement is blunted by wine and exhaustion, so that any decision he made now would be as good as the toss of a coin. As much as he has grown to despise his place in Yuan Shao's retinue, and as appealing as serving Cao Cao is, Guo Jia must be sure before he makes a move; he must decide carefully, and without haste. After all, he is young, and has no shortage of time.


End file.
